


shiro plays beer pong and falls out a window

by LugianBeforeSwine



Series: Shitfic Collection [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you fall out a window at a house party, the angel of beer pong arrives to rescue you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shiro plays beer pong and falls out a window

It’s a Friday night—well, technically it’s now Saturday morning—and Shiro is at a house party. He was not the sort to frequent parties such as this, where a relatively small house is packed top to bottom with raucous drunks, but he had just completed his last midterm and felt that he deserved a nice break.

Currently, he’s three—or maybe four?—drinks in, and kicking ass at beer pong. His partner, some random frat guy that Shiro had just met half an hour ago, is really dragging their team down, but fortunately, Shiro’s overwhelming skill is making up for his partner’s lack thereof.

The opposing team is down to their last cup. Shiro rolls the ping-pong ball contemplatively between his fingers, squinting down the table at their opponent’s cup, his last barrier before complete and utter victory. He takes a deep breath and releases the ball, which soars over the table in an elegant arc, landing with a satisfying splash directly into the cup.

“YES!” Shiro cries, accompanied by a very dramatic and enthusiastic fist-pump. He grabs the nearest drink and downs it in one go, then he notices that his beer pong partner is gearing up to chest-bump him. _Oh. Oh man._ The guy played horrendously, but Shiro is in a great mood, and who is he to deny this man the chest-bump he so rightly deserves?

“INCOMING!” the guy yells, and one moment Shiro is laughing gleefully, and the next he finds himself careening out the open window behind him, which someone had helpfully removed the screen from earlier that day. _That was a very powerful chest-bump_ , Shiro thinks, and then, _oh no. I was on the second floor._

_I am going to die._

Shiro was, in fact, on the first floor, but the combination of alcohol-induced fear and the chronic sleep deprivation that every college student experiences causes him to pass out as he lands in a bush after suffering through an extremely harrowing three-foot fall. A few party-goers by the window look outside briefly to make sure he’s okay.

“He looks comfy,” someone says.

“Yeah,” someone else agrees.

They leave him alone.

When Shiro wakes up, he is no longer lying in a bush. In fact, he’s not even touching the ground. Either he’s levitating or someone is carrying him. It takes him a minute to open his eyes, but when he does, he’s met with the face of a girl who is quite possibly the most exquisite person Shiro has ever seen in his life. She has gorgeous, flowing white-blonde hair and deep dark skin that is practically gleaming in the moonlight and wait— _pointed ears?_ Shiro shakes his head. _Okay, no, her ears are normal. I probably have a concussion or something from the fall._ He startles suddenly, eyes roaming around his environment. _Wait, shit, is she an angel? Am I dead?! Holy shit, well, I’m never gonna graduate college now—_

“Hi,” the angel says pleasantly, and Shiro suddenly realizes she’s holding him in a princess carry. “Are you okay?”

Shiro gapes at her for a few seconds. “Am I dead?” he finally croaks out.

“What? No, of course not,” the angel says. “You just sort of…” she makes a vague rolling gesture with one hand. Holy shit, she’s holding him with _one hand._ “Tumbled out the window.”

“I fell out the window,” Shiro says, trying to process this.

“Yes,” the girl replies patiently.

“But I’m not dead,” Shiro continues, seeking confirmation.

The girl is smiling now. She looks to be on the verge of laughter. Why is she still holding him? “You are not dead,” she confirms. “You landed in that bush.” She points to the bush in question, and Shiro is once again struck by the fact that she is holding him up with one hand. He stares at her arm muscles, which appear to be rippling in a rather intimidating fashion.

“I lift,” he says suddenly.

The girl shoots him a confused look.

“I promise I do.”

Finally, she laughs, loud and completely unselfconscious, and Shiro knows he’s drunk and may or may not have a bush-induced concussion but damn, he thinks he might be in love.

The beautiful girl finally sets him on his feet, and he grips onto her arm for balance. _Holy shit. Holy sh—_

“What’s your name?” she asks.

“Umm,” Shiro says eloquently. He is so intimidated. Where did this girl come from and how was she so perfect? “Shiro.”

“Nice to meet you, Shiro. My name’s Allura. Would you like me to walk you home? You don’t appear to be in the best shape for rejoining the party.”

“I,” Shiro says, and then “Yes. Please.”

He wakes up the next morning tucked into his bed. There’s a new number in his phone and a note on his nightstand.

_Meet me at the gym on Monday? xoxo Allura_

Shiro breaks into a grin. Falling out that window was the best thing that happened to him all damn night.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know


End file.
